Christmas and Mistletoes
by Midnight Angel Sakura
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Xiaolin temple and Keiko wants to visit Kimiko. Couples: RaixKim and KeikoxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hi! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown story. The story will be told in Kim's POV.

**Kimiko: **Midnight Angel Sakura does not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song Calling You by Kat Deluna. What she does own is Sao.

Master Fung gave us the day off and I took this opportunity to sit under a tree and check my emails. There was one from my dad saying that he was fine and that he'll send me a present for Christmas.

I looked up at the clear blue sky and wondered what this year's Christmas would be like.

_I feel like I got the world in the palm of my hands  
It's like I'm with you when nobody else is here yeah  
Me and you in here together are perfect  
Just come a little closer o-o-o oh yeah yeah  
Hold on to me, and feel the music  
Free yourself tonight… _

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"_Hey Kimiko!" _

"Hi Keiko, what's up?" I asked my best friend from Japan.

"_Sao and I are together," _she said excitedly.

"When did this happen?" I asked her.

"_On my birthday," _she said. _"So what's up with you?" _she asked me.

"Nothing much really," I said to her.

"_I wish you were here for Christmas," _she said sounding sad, _"oh, I know can me and Sao come spend Christmas with you?" _she asked sounding anxious and excited.

"Um…I'll have to ask, hold on for a sec," I said as I got up and made my way to the meditation room that Master Fung is currently in.

"Master Fung?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"What is it my dear dragon?" he asked me.

"Can two of my friends spend Christmas here with us?" I asked unsure of what he would say.

I stood there waiting for an answer for what seemed like ten minutes but it was actually a few seconds. Finally, he answered my question.

"They can come, and you must clean up two rooms for them," he said as he looked at me.

"Thank you Master Fung," I said before I walked back outside and sat under the tree.

"Hey Keiko," I said into my cell phone, "you can come."

"_Yay," _she said. _"Hey, do you need me to bring anything over?" _

"Actually, yes now that I think about it, I need to give my friends presents," I said.

"_Okay, what do you need?"_

"I need some pocky, a book of slang, a really small sweater that could fit like a stuff animal, a basket full of food of any kind, a kimono for dudes, and a Nintendo DS Lite with a few games," I said.

"_Okay, I'll be over there in a few hours," _she said to me.

"A few hours?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I'll go shop, and then get Sao and we'll come over."_

"Okay, I'll see you then," I said.

"_Bye," _she said.

"Bye," I said before I closed my phone. I let out a sigh and looked up and the sky. I heard footsteps coming toward me and I looked at where they were coming from only to find Raimundo heading towards me.

"Hey Kim," he said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said. "Do you want to help me do something? I have to finish it in less than three hours."

"Sure," Rai said. I got up and he followed me towards our rooms. I went to grab some buckets and scrubbing brushes before I came back towards the spare rooms.

I handed Rai a bucket filled with soap water and a scrubbing brush. He looked at the bucket and brush before he looked at me with a questioning look.

"My best friend and her boyfriend are spending Christmas here with us so two rooms needed to be cleaned for them," I explained as I walked towards one of the rooms.

"Oh," Rai said as he walked to the other room across from me. We spent about two and a half hours cleaning and when we were done we collapsed on the floor. My phone starting vibrating indicating that I had a text message, and when I read it I hurriedly got up from the floor.

Rai looked at me before he slowly got up. "They're gonna be here in less than three hours," I said as I grabbed the buckets and Rai grabbed the brushes. We hurriedly carried them back to where we found them and then we went to our separate rooms.

I took a twenty minute shower and dressed into a red off the shoulder shirt, black baggy pants, and black Filas. I left my hair down and I put on some lip-gloss before I went outside.

I saw Rai leaning against a tree trunk and he was dressed in a black t-shirt with a white dragon on it, silver pants, and white Nikes. He just took a shower because his hair is matted down to his head and a few drops of water were still on his hair.

I walked over to him and stood beside him. After about five minutes, Omi came out of the temple and walked towards us looking puzzled.

"Why are you dressed in such fancy clothes?" he asked as he looked at both of us.

"For a reason," I said happily.

"And what must that be?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said.

Soon enough Clay came outside and stood beside Omi. He too looked at us but it wasn't a puzzled look, it was a questioning look.

I took out my cell phone and sent a text message to Keiko to find out when she will be here and she replied saying that she's ten minutes away. I could feel the excitement that was going through my body. I can't wait until she gets here because when she's around we're going to be doing a lot.

**Me: **Well, here's chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter.

* * *

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was gradually turning a shade of pink and the wind started to get a little chilly. Soon enough I heard the sound of a jet and I turned my head in that direction. A white and black jet landed a few feet from us and the door opened.

I walked over to the jet and waited for Keiko and Sao to get out. As soon as Keiko saw me, she practically flew towards me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey," I managed to say.

"I missed you so much Kim," Keiko said as she hugged me tighter.

"Keiko she can't breathe, let her go," Sao said as he walked over towards us.

"Whoops," Keiko said as she quickly let go. "Sorry about that Kim."

"Anyway, let me introduce you to my friends at the temple," I said as they walked beside me towards the tree where everyone else was.

"I think I know who's who from all the pictures you sent and from all the conversations we had," Keiko said.

"Well, I'll still introduce them and besides I'm sure Sao will want to know who's who," I said as we stopped a feet away from the others.

"This is Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung," I said as I pointed to each person.

"Sup."

"Howdy."

"Greetings friends."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey."

"C'mon," I said as I led them to their rooms. After they placed their things in their room, I gave them a tour of the temple and Raimundo tagged along with us.

"So are you guys doing anything for Christmas? You know, like having a Christmas tree and stuff?" Keiko asked.

"I dunno," I replied, "we never really had a Christmas tree for Christmas."

"Well your in luck, I brought one just in case. So now you have to help me decorate," Keiko said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to her room.

"So you know Kim for a long time, right?" Rai asked Sao.

"Yeah, why?" Sao asked back.

"Do you know what she likes?" Rai asked.

"She likes dragons and wolves," Sao said.

"Thanks," Rai said.

"You like her, don't you?" Sao asked as he and Raimundo stood under a tree.

"I like her a lot," Rai admitted.

"Well, just do things that make her happy. And you should get her jewelry. It has a store in Japan that will make any custom thing you want. We could go check it out now if you want," Sao said as he looked at Rai.

"How are we gonna get there? We can't take the jet because by the time we get back here it will probably be around midnight," Rai told Sao.

"Golden Tiger Claws," Sao said.

"How do you know about that?" Rai asked.

"Kimiko told Keiko and Keiko told me. So do you wanna go before the store closes?"

"Alright, wait here and I'll be back with the claws," Rai said as he started to walk away.

* * *

Keiko dragged me to her room and then she let me go before she dragged a few things over to her bed. I took a seat on her bed-a blown up bed which she brought because I told her we sleep on mats- and she sat next to me.

She opened a box to reveal a Christmas tree and then she opened a few other boxes that were filled with beautiful ornaments.

"Before I forget," she said as she got up and went over to her stuff. She brought about five more boxes over to her bed.

"Here are the things you wanted."

I took them and looked at each one before I fixed them back into their boxes. "Did you bring wrapping paper?" I asked.

"Yep," she said as she got a bunch of different colors out. She helped me wrap the presents and we left them in her room to go and fix the Christmas tree.

We put the tree in the right spot and then we decorated it with ornaments that were big, small, and medium. The lights on the tree were blinking and some of them were just regular. We used red, pink, white, yellow, green, and blue lights for the tree and the only thing that was missing was the star.

We left the star for later so the boys can put it up and we went back to Keiko's room.

"So, are you gonna tell Raimundo you like him?" Keiko asked me.

I felt my face heat up and I stuttered out, "I-I dun-nno." We pick up the presents, put them under the tree, and then went back into Keiko's room so she can get more decorations.

* * *

Raimundo got the golden tiger claws from the vault and he walked back towards Sao.

"Ready?" Rai asked Sao.

"Yeah," Sao replied.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo said. He and Sao jumped into the portal that the claws made and they ended up in front of the custom store in Japan.

"Here we are," Sao said as he led Raimundo into the store.

"How may I help you?" a lady behind the counter asked.

Sao pushed Raimundo forward and towards the counter. "He wants something custom made," Sao said as he pointed to Raimundo.

"Okay, what would you like us to make?" she asked Raimundo.

"Well, I'm looking for..."

* * *

**Me: **Well, here's chapter 2. I kinda left it as a cliffy. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Thank you for reviewing. Like I said I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own this idea.

* * *

_Recap: _

"_Well, I'm looking for…"_

_

* * *

  
_

While Raimundo was waiting for Kim's present to be finished, Sao decided to get something for Keiko. He picked up a bracelet before he walked over to Rai.

"Do you think that she'll like it?" Rai asked.

"Dude, stop worrying; she'll like it," Sao said as he rest the bracelet on the counter.

After paying for the jewelry, the duo walked out of the store and went through the portal created by the Golden Tiger Claws. They landed next to the fountain in the garden and they walked into the temple.

"I'll see you later, I have to wrap Kim's present," Rai said as he started off in the direction of his room.

"Alright, I have to wrap Keiko's present also," Sao said as he made his way to his room.

* * *

Keiko and I decided to hang lights all around the temple, so we decorated the meditation room, Omi's room, Clay's room, Keiko's room, and Sao's room. All we had left was to decorate by the fountain, my room, and Rai's room; but Keiko said that she wanted to decorate my room and Rai's room.

"So what are we gonna do to the fountain?" I asked Keiko as I held a few lights in my hand.

"Decorate it," she said.

"Well duh," I said to her.

"Let's hang some lights around it and put some ornaments on the lights," Keiko said as she started hanging different color lights on the fountain.

"Okay," I said as I helped her.

* * *

Rai was in his room with Kimiko's present on his bed. 'Okay, what color to wrap her present in,' he thought to himself, 'I know red wrapping paper, white and black ribbons, and a silver bow on top.'

He wrapped the present the best he could and then he wrapped the others presents. Kimiko's was the only he needed and he was glad that he got something for her.

"Hey Rai, come check out my room," Clay said as he entered Rai's room. "Kimiko's present?" he asked.

"Yep," Rai said as he rest it by the pile of other presents before he got up and followed Clay to his room.

"Colorful," Rai said as he looked at Clay's room.

"Keiko and Kimiko did it; they also decorated Omi's room, Sao's room, the meditation room, Keiko's room, and now they're by the fountain," Clay said.

"Let's go in the kitchen and get some hot cocoa," Rai said as he walked out of Clay's room.

"Wait up partner," Clay said as he caught up to Rai.

* * *

"I'm going inside to get some hot cocoa," I told Keiko.

"Okay, I'm gonna be decorating your room and you can't see it until I say so," she said.

"Alright," I said before I went to get some hot cocoa.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Rai and Clay taking down cups for hot cocoa. "Get me one too," I said as I walked over to table.

"With or without marshmallows?" Rai asked.

"Doesn't matter," I said as I watched him open a bag of marshmallows.

Rai brought me a cup of cocoa with the top filled with marshmallows. "Thanks," I said as I took the cup from him.

"You're welcome," he said as he sat across me with his own cup.

"Well, I'm going to go check Omi," Clay said as took his cup and walked towards the door.

"I see you and Keiko are decorating a lot," Rai said.

"Yep, but she's gonna decorate your room and my room; and she doesn't want us to see what she's doing to it," I said as I picked up a marshmallow from my cup and ate it.

Me and Rai finished up our hot cocoa and we decided to go look at the Christmas tree. "Did you wrap all of the presents you got for everyone?" I asked Rai.

"Yep," he said, "you?"

"Yeah," I said, "so, what did you get me?"

"I'm not telling," he said while smirking.

"Fine," I said with a pout.

We sat down on the ground near the tree and I took out my Ipod that was in my pocket and I handed one ear piece to Rai before I turned it on.

* * *

Keiko rushed into Sao's room and dragged him into her room. "I need you to help me decorate Kimiko's and Raimundo's room," she said as she got some things before dragging him into Rai's room.

"Okay, you decorate here and put this on the doorframe and I'll decorate Kimiko's room and put this on the doorframe," Keiko said before she handed Sao decorations and left the room.

* * *

I checked the time on my cell phone and it marked 12:17. I lied down on the floor and Rai looked at me before he shrugged his shoulders and lied down next to me.

Decorating took away some of my energy and I felt tired, so I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

"Yay, I'm done with Kimiko's room," Keiko said as she looked around at what she did. "Time to go get her," Keiko said as she walked to the room that had the Christmas tree in it.

"Hey Kimi-," she stopped talking when she saw that her best-friend was asleep. She took out her phone and went in front of Rai and Kim and took a picture of them.

"That's so cute," Keiko said.

"What's so cute?" Sao said as he came up behind Keiko and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That is," she said as she pointed at Rai and Kim. One of Rai's hands was around Kim's waist and Kim was snuggled up to Rai's chest.

* * *

**Me: **Chapter 3 is finished, and if you liked it leave a review telling me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews; I'm glad that you enjoy reading this story.

* * *

Morning soon came and the sunlight was slowing peeking into the room that Rai and Kim fell asleep in. Rai eyes tightened and he soon opened his eyes and saw that his arm around Kim's waist and that she was snuggled up to his chest.

Rai blushed before he slowly moved his hand away from around Kim's waist. He got up silently and made his way back to his room to get some things for his morning routine.

I woke up and remembered that I fell asleep and that Rai was next to me, but when I looked next to me he wasn't there. I got up, turned off my Ipod, and walked back to my room.

When I entered my room, I saw what Keiko did to it. She hung red, white, and black lights all over the place and a few ornaments were hung around the room. I decided to go wake her up and tell her what I think of it, so I walked to her room and silently went inside.

"Hey Keiko," I said as I shook her.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I love what you did to my room," I said as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Glad you like it," she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "That picture I got of you last night was cute."

"What picture?" I asked confused.

"This one," she said as she got up and got her phone. She showed me a picture of me and Rai and Rai's arm was around my waist and I was snuggled to his chest.

"That happened last night?" I asked with a small blush on my face.

"Yep, you both were asleep," she said as put her phone back.

'I guess Kimiko didn't see what was on her doorframe, oh well,' Keiko thought to herself.

"Let's grab some breakfast," I said as I got up and walked to the door of her room.

"Alright, but first I have to change and stuff," she said.

"Yeah, me too; I'll meet you in the kitchen then," I said as I exited Keiko's room.

I went to my room, grabbed some clothes, and walked to the bathroom. I took a ten minute shower before I changed into a black tank top and white basketball shorts. I brushed my teeth and carried my other things to my room before I walked to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen, Rai and Omi were already there. "Morning," I said as I took a seat next to Rai.

"Good Morning Kimiko," Omi said.

"Morning," Rai said to me.

Sao and Keiko walked in and Keiko went to the fridge to make something for breakfast. Sao sat across from Rai and I went to help Keiko prepare breakfast.

"So how do you like your room?" Sao asked.

"Didn't really pay attention to that," Rai said.

"I fixed your room, and Keiko decorated Kimiko's room," Sao said, "oh, and we saw you guys last night."

"You did?" Raimundo asked with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yep," Sao said.

* * *

"What are you making?" I asked Keiko as she pulled some ingredients out of the fridge.

"Well, since you haven't been in Japan for a long time and you probably miss Japanese food, I decided to make some sushi, rice balls, and miso soup with some green tea," Keiko said.

"You need any help?" I asked.

"No, now go sit down," she said to me.

"Fine," I said as I walked back to the table. I took my seat next to Rai and I took out my Ipod again since I had nothing to do.

After about ten minutes, Keiko brought the food to the table and everyone ate. We went outside after we ate, and Keiko said that she and I needed girl time so we walked into the forest around the temple.

"So, wanna be like old times? Have a sparring match?" Keiko asked.

"Sure, why not," I said as I positioned myself a few feet away from her.

"You do know that Sao might drag Raimundo over here," she said.

"Oh well," I said as I got ready.

"On the count of three we go," Keiko said.

"One, Two, Three," we said at the same time.

* * *

**Me: **Chapter 4 finished. If you liked the chappy, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Hey guys! Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Some of you are probably wondering 'Kimiko and Keiko spar?' I don't think they do, but I decided it would be cool if they did, so I put it in my story. And thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_Recap:_

"_One, Two, Three," we said at the same time._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey, wait," Keiko said to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked back to where I was before we started counting.

"I forgot to put my bag down, sorry," she said as she set her bag on a tree stump.

"Okay, are you ready now?" I asked.

"Um…wait, let me take my Ipod and cell phone out of my pocket," Keiko said as I watched her put her things in her bag.

"Okay, ready," she said to me.

"Finally," I said to her.

"One, two, three," we said as we charged at each other. Just as we were about to punch each other, we were interrupted.

"Hey guys," Sao said as he took a seat next to the stump and Rai took a seat next to him.

"Hi," we said before we once again repositioned ourselves.

"One, two, three," we said as we charged at each other. Keiko aimed a kick to my face, but I caught her foot and threw her against a tree. She slid down and she got up before she came at me again. I dodged her punch and kicked her feet from under her.

I'm not gonna use my elemental power because that would be unfair, but I am using what I learned back in Japan. You see, when me and Keiko were young, our dads signed us up in a ninja/fighting type of school. We learned how to wield weapons, fight, make various things that can poison and paralyze people, and where the pressure points are.

Anyway, back to the fight. Keiko managed to hit me a couple of times; but I was still beating her up. I charged at her before I disappeared into thin air. I reappeared behind her, grabbed her hand, and flipped her.

"You win," Keiko said as I helped her off the floor.

We walked over to her stuff and I glanced at Rai only to see him staring at us with an amazed look. We walked back to the temple and we decided to relax a bit, so I went to my room and put my stuff away before I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

After showering, I cleaned my minor wounds and headed into my bedroom. When I entered my room, I saw Rai sitting on my bed with my laptop in his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Checking my email; did you know that you have a new background image?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I took my laptop and looked at the image on the screen.

Apparently Keiko decided to put the picture of me and Rai on my computer. I blushed slightly and I handed Rai my laptop.

"I'm gonna put the presents under the tree since tomorrow is Christmas," I said as I got up and grabbed the presents before heading out of my room. I placed the presents under the tree and I sat on the ground looking at the tree.

"Hello Kimiko," Omi said as he came in the room holding a bunch of presents.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"Yes, please," he said.

I got up and took some of the presents and I placed them under the tree. Omi set the rest down and looked at the Christmas tree for a while.

"Hey, Omi want to help me with something?" I asked.

"Um…okay," he said before I dragged him to the kitchen.

"Please explain to me what are we doing?" Omi asked.

"We're gonna make Christmas cookies," I said as I took out the ingredients. I made the dough for chocolate chip cookies and I used cookie cutters to make different shapes. Omi made some gingerbread cookies and we set them on a baking sheet before we put them in the oven.

"Now we wait," I said as I took a seat at the table.

* * *

"I have to get Kimiko and Raimundo under that thing," Keiko said to herself. "I know," she said before she rushed out of her room.

Keiko knocked on Clay's doorframe and she heard a 'come in.' She walked into Clay's room and stood next to the doorframe.

"Hey Clay," Keiko said.

"Hey Keiko," Clay said.

"I need your help with something, so would you help me?" she asked.

"Uh…sure, I guess," he said.

"Yay! Okay this is what I need you to do," Keiko said before she told him her plan.

"So you understand?" Keiko asked Clay.

"Yep," Clay said.

"Alright, bye," Keiko said before she exited Clay's room. "Now to find Dojo," she said.

* * *

"Kimiko, when are the cookies going to be ready?" Omi asked looking through the small oven window.

"It should be done," I said as I gently pushed Omi aside and opened the oven. I set the cookies on a plate and I closed the oven door and turned it off.

"Can I try one?" Omi asked me.

"Wait till it cools," I said as I sat down on a chair.

* * *

"Hey Dojo, can you help me with something?" Keiko asked as she approached Dojo.

"What do you need? Dojo is willing to help," he said.

"Well, I need you to…" Keiko said.

"Is that all?" Dojo asked.

"Pretty much," Keiko said before she left.

* * *

"Okay Omi, you can take a cookie," I told him. Omi's face lit up and he took one of the cookies I made and he went to sit next to the Christmas tree.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I said as I walked to my room.

"Goodnight Kimiko and don't let the sleep bugs bite," Omi said.

"It's bed bugs and goodnight," I said before I walked to my room.

When I entered my room, Rai was still on my laptop and he was watching a movie that I had. I took the laptop away from him and exited the things he had up before I switched it off.

"Goodnight Rai," I said before I pushed him out of my room. I lay down on my bed and thought about tomorrow before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Me: **I'm finished with chapter 5. So if you liked it, tell me what you think by reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **Hey! Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter six.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head, get up," Keiko said as she shook me awake.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled turning on my side.

"It's Christmas, get your lazy butt off your bed," she said as she poked me. I totally forgot it was Christmas. I got up off my bed and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

After I finished in the bathroom, I came out wearing a red shirt, white pants that reach my knee, and my black Filas. I went by the Christmas tree and saw Omi jumping around.

"Merry Christmas," I said as I saw him looking at all the presents with stars in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Kimiko," he said still looking at the presents.

After about ten minutes, everyone was awake and in the room. Each was either in their pajamas or in normal clothes. Rai took a seat with me and in his hands was Ninja Fred. He dozed off before any of us even got up to hand out presents.

I poked his head and he woke up. "I'll go first," Clay said as he brought all the presents he wrapped from under the tree. He handed each one of us a gift and took his seat next to Omi.

I opened mine and moved the gift paper aside only to see a pair of black boots. Omi handed out his presents and I received a glass phoenix that was orange and red with dark red flames around it.

Sao gave me a fire pendant for my chain and he gave Keiko a bracelet and a stuff tiger. Keiko brought me a big box saying that it was from my dad, so I opened it and it was a flat screen tv.

"Okay, here is your present from me," she said as she handed me a box. I opened it and took out a kimono that was black and it had red and silver dragons all over it.

"And it comes with matching fans," she said before I dug through the box and pulled them out.

"Thanks," I said as I fixed them back in the box. Rai went next, but I didn't get a present. I didn't really worry about it because he said he had something for me, so I just pushed it to the back of my mind and thought that maybe he wanted to give it to me later which makes me wonder what it is.

Master Fung said that his present to us is a few days off from training next week and Dojo gave us Christmas cards. I gave everyone their present and I noticed that Rai didn't open his as yet, but Omi on the other hand tore the paper open and looked at the box and games that I gave him.

After opening the presents, we went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I headed to my room after breakfast and started working on setting up the tv my dad sent.

* * *

"Hey partner," Clay said as he took a seat next to Rai. "I noticed you didn't give Kim a present, why?" Clay asked as he looked at Rai.

"Well, I sort of wanted to give her later," Rai explained.

"It's gonna be night time soon. Anyway, you should go give her a hand, she's fixing up the tv she got," Clay said as he got up and made his way towards the door.

Rai got up also and made his way to Kimiko's room. He knocked on the doorframe before he went into her room. Papers were sprawled all over the floor and Kimiko was currently on her bed reading the manual.

"Need help?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Help would be nice," I said as she blew some of her hair out of her face.

Raimundo and me spent most of the night fixing the tv.

* * *

"Okay, I guess it's time to put my part of the plan into action," Dojo said as he slithered to Kimiko's room. He waited outside the room until he felt it was right to interrupt.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Rai," I said as we both stood by the doorframe.

"No prob," he said.

'That's my cue,' Dojo said to himself.

"Hey guys, well would you look at that," Dojo said as he looked at the top of the doorframe. Me and Rai followed his gaze and saw a mistletoe nailed to the top of the door.

'Why the hell didn't I notice that before?' I asked myself.

"Anyway, gotta go," Dojo said as he slithered away.

'Great, awkwardness,' I said to myself as I took a quick glance at Rai before I blushed.

I felt him tug at my wrist and I was now against his chest. I looked up at him and he started to lean in closer to me, so I did the same. The kiss we shared was gentle but it was sweet.

We pulled back at looked at each other before Rai whispered, "I love you." I looked at him before I said, "I love you too."

"Wait here," he said as he let me go and I watched him go to his room. He came back a few minutes later and he handed me my present. I took it from him and open the jewelry box.

Inside the jewelry box had a gold chain and the pendant was two dragons. One was ruby with sapphire eyes and the other was diamond with emerald eyes. "Turn it over," Rai said. I turned it over and read the back. Behind the ruby dragon was my name and behind the diamond dragon was Rai's name. This is what it said: _Kimiko and Raimundo forever. I love you._

"Thank you," I said as I gave him a big hug. "Can you help me put it on?" I asked. "Sure," he said as he took the chain from my hand and fastened it around my neck.

I gave him a kiss and then we said goodnight before he went to his room. I lied down on my bed and looked at the chain around my neck before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: **Here's chapter six. It has fluff. If you liked it review and it has one more chapter. Hope everyone has a great New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Here's the last chapter.

* * *

Christmas was two days ago and today is the day that Keiko has to leave. Right now we outside in a clearing and Sao and Keiko are getting ready to go on the jet.

"Kimiko, I'm gonna miss you so much," Keiko said as she hugged me.

"I know, but we can text, call, and email each other. It wouldn't be so bad and we could keep sending pics to each other," I said as I hugged her back.

"Alright, but it might be a while till a see you again," she said before she let go.

"Tell my dad I say hi," I said before Sao gave me a quick hug.

"Okay, bye" Keiko said as she gave me one last hug before she went onto the jet with Sao.

Me and the others watched as the jet lifted into the air and flew off. Rai came up behind me and put his hands around my waist and his chin rested on my left shoulder.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I said as I turned around in his arms.

We all walked back inside and went to our separate rooms. Me and Rai went to his room and we sat down on his mat. "When we are older, me and you are going to live in Japan," Rai said to me as he pulled me into his lap.

"I would like that," I said as I put my hands around his neck.

"I liked this Christmas, because my best friends came to visit, we actually celebrated it more, and I love it because of you and me," I said.

"That reminds me, I have to open my present," Rai said to me. He shifted a little and grabbed the box I gave him. He opened it and saw a box of pocky and he held up his kimono.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.

"I also liked this Christmas," he said before he gave me a long kiss.

* * *

**Me: **Chapter 7 is finished. Christmas and Mistletoes is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter and what you think of the story.


End file.
